


Picture Perfect...

by mindcomber



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Basil's P.O.V. Basil V Henry...(NOT so wild about Harry!)





	Picture Perfect...

Basil was not the least bit happy with the way Henry was blatantly intent on morally corrupting Dorian.

He had finally found the perfect work of art he had always searched and longed for throughout his existence, in this beautiful naïve boy.

He did not want to loose the pure perfection he had found in Dorian Gray, to such a despicable excuse for a true Gentleman as Henry (Harry) Wotton.

Henry's growing influence over Dorian was not relatively easy to overcome, yet he must try his utmost to achieve this for the sake of his own sanity.

His dearest wish was to be left alone with Dorian, to allow their relationship to blossom and grow.

Then came that fateful night, when Dorian felt he must 'properly thank' Basil for wonderous work of art he had so lovingly created for him.

Basil had felt emotionally overwhelmed with such great joy, that he had finally won over his very own beautiful boy...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue:

At that moment when Dorian had kissed him, and he had eagerly kissed him back...

He could have no way of knowing, only feeling that the best was soon to come...

And yet the worst came upon him, so much sooner...

The End.


End file.
